DESCRIPTION: This application requests a Mentored Clinical Scientist Development Award (MCSDA) to support the pursuit of a doctoral program in epidemiology (DrPH) while remaining a part-time dental faculty member. The plan of study consists of a five-year program of integrated training in clinical epidemiology that is oriented towards oral health issues in minority populations. The proposed program will enable Dr. Maria Rosa Watson to establish an independent clinical and research faculty position at the University of Maryland at Baltimore Dental School. The academic and research environment for the doctoral degree will be centered at the Department of Epidemiology, Johns Hopkins University School of Public Health (JHU-SPH). The primary mentor, Dr. Watson will aslo collaborate with other investigators at the University of Maryland at Baltimore Dental School. Dr. Watson's faculty development mentor will be Dr. James Rule, the Chairman of the Department of Pediatric Dentistry at UMAB-DS, who will supervise her pedagogical training by coordinating her clinical and teaching opportunities. This program proposes to focus on general skills and knowledge in epidemiology as well as on important minority oral health research issues, including: 1) techniques for obtaining adequate samples of minority populations; 2) development of culturally appropriate instruments; and 3) techniques for validating survey instruments. The course work described is a typical intensive two years of course work in epidemiology and biostatistics, followed by comprehensive examinations over the first two years. The doctoral thesis research follows in year 02, supplemented in years 01-05 with complementary research and teaching activities. The specific research plan proposed includes two studies, 1. and analysis of the determinants of survival in Hispanics compared to to others; and 2. a population-based case-control study of risk factors for oral cancer in Hispanics. The specific aims of the study are: 1) to assess the risk factors for oral cancer (e.g., diet, tobacco, alcohol, and other cultural practices) between Hispanics and Whites; 2) to determine and compare oral cancer survival and mortality rates between Hispanics and Whites; and 3) to evaluate the relationship between lack of early screenings, low level of oral cancer knowledge and oral cancer mortality rates. The proposed design is a case-control study utilizing cases from the New Mexico Tumor Registry. Controls will be selected by Random Digit Dialing (RDD). Interviews will be conducted by phone by experienced interviewers from the New Mexico Tumor Registry, using a structured questionnaire that will be specifically designed for this study. The proposed research project will enhance the understanding of the descriptive epidemiology and etiology of oral cancer, in particular as it pertains to incidence, prevalence, survival, and specific mortality and risk factors in minority populations.